


A Problem of Memory

by midnight_756



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_756/pseuds/midnight_756
Summary: You wanna read it because she lives. (;Tris wakes up-but she isn't the same.





	A Problem of Memory

Tobias

    I walked in. Everyone looked at me with sadness. Just as I said "where's Tris," They stood up.   
    "She went in instead of Caleb."  
    I instantly jumped to the conclusion that she was dead. My mind became fuzzy. All I could do was stand there.   
    Christina stepped closer. "They don't know if she'll make it. She survived multiple bullet wounds to her torso and head. Even if she wakes up she won't be the same."  
    Relief flooded my mind. So she's not dead. "You mean when she wakes up? It's not an if." I was mostly convincing myself.  
    Christina half smiled and sniffed. "You're right." She went back to sitting down.  
    I wiped my hands together as if there was dirt on them. "Can I see her?"  
    Cara nodded. "Room 394. On the left."  
    I started walking there but ended up jogging. I pushed on the door and walked in. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Caleb beside her hospital bed. He was staring at her and I saw he had been crying.  
    For a second I felt pity. Then I remembered she is here because of him.   
    Caleb looked my way. "Hey." His voice croaked.  
    I just grunted back at him and pulled another cold plastic chair over to the other side of the hospital bed. Her left hand was dangling off the side of the bed. Her knuckles were cracked and bruised again. I laughed a little and in my head, asked "Who made you mad this time, Tris?"   
    Caleb looked at me with question when I laughed. I rolled my eyes. He straightened up. "I didn't ask her to go in. She did it for me and would've done the same for you."  
    Deep down I knew he was right but ignored him anyway.   
    Every day for the next three days I visited Tris. I hardly ever left her side, and neither did Caleb. Everyone else only visited for a few hours.  
The fourth morning, the doctors came into the room and called Christina in too. The tallest one glanced at a stack of papers laying on the desk and began talking. "We have decided that it would be best to take her off of life support. We have scheduled this for tomorrow morning. You can say goodbye until then." They bowed their heads slightly and left the four of us in shock.   
    I was once again frozen, while Christina and Caleb rushed back to Tris's side.  
My feet felt like blocks of cement as I walked over to Tris's side.  
Night fell and I stayed with Tris. I held her hand. Around three in the morning, I felt a bit of movement and looked up. In the dim hospital room I saw her looking at me.   
"Tris?"  
"Yeah?"  
I embraced her in a hug. And she laughed. "Well Four, you're quite happy to see me!"  
I pulled back and looked at her. "Four?"  
She gave me a puzzled look, but before she could speak again a doctor came in, followed by Christina and Caleb. They both ran to her while the doctor began checking vitals.   
Tris started talking to them and laughing, basically ignoring me. I took her hand again to try to get her attention. She pulled her hand away and stared at me. "Why do you keep doing that?"  
I began to question when the doctor pulled me aside. "Most of her memories of you were erased. Let her remember on her own."  
I nodded and walked back into the sterile hospital room. This would be hard, I decided.  
Within two days Tris was allowed to come back to the room the rest of us were sharing. She sat on the one bed that was empty, the one closest to the window. It was diagonal from mine.  
The next morning we all ate breakfast like usual. A butter knife was set to the left of each of our plates. Tris picked hers up and twirled it in her fingers, staring at it as if she was trying to remember something. "This is gonna sound weird, but did I see someone get stabbed in the eye with a butter knife ever?"  
Christina shuddered and nodded.  
Tris continued to examine the knife in silence, then she spoke again. "Did someone ever throw knives at me?"  
I involuntarily choked on the break I was eating and tried to smother my coughing, but unsuccessfully. Caleb stomped on my foot, Christina shot me a warning look, and Tris stared innocently. "No? Must've been a dream." She shrugged and began eating again.  
At lunch there were sharper knifes at the table. Tris picked another one up. She went through the motions of throwing a knife, only in smaller proportions. Suddenly she reached for the edge of her right ear. She looked at me.  
With a grin, she put down the knife she was holding. "Is your name Tobias?"  
I let a little smile escape, and it turned bigger. "Yes."  
She made a quick movement and hugged me. "I remember everything. Even the how the scar on my ear got there." She laughed.  
There were still moments she forgot little details and had to stop to think. But even so, things were better than ever.   
I don't know what I would've done if she had died. I loved her so much I may have even gone on a zip line for her. After all, who knows?


End file.
